


Always watching

by Annahouse



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M, Fluff romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annahouse/pseuds/Annahouse
Summary: Chuck Bass has always watched the world play out around him careful not to get personally involved but now he realised a certain brunette had captured all his attention
Relationships: Chuck Bass Blair Waldorf - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Always watching

Right now Chuck Bass lounged against the far corner of the courtyard,the rough stone digging in his back causing a slight mark on his perfectly tailored school blazer but he paid no heed he was waiting,waiting for her.He was always watching,glancing around as the bell went he knew her timetable better than he knew his own and Blair Waldorf was the epitome of the perfect Constance Billard student.  
Bang! Went the door from the girls corridor and a queen and her minions emerged.Chuck smirked to himself perfectly on time Blair took her place at her favourite table with the other girls gathered around her, she exuded an indisputable air of power and control which Chuck also saw in himself. He could also see the facade she hid behind and the thought of discovering the real Blair Waldorf caused a very unfriend like feeling within him which he hastily quashed.  
At a young age Chuck Bass became aware that control equalled power he saw this every day in his father and soon learned to live his life with cool detachment and no consequences, take what you need,use it then move on nowhere was this more apparent but in his relationships with women. Even Nate his closest friend and the only person Chuck allowed himself to care about only saw the confident sardonic side and that’s how he liked it,emotions could lead to feeling and a loss of control so that was never going to happen it was safer this way  
There was only one person who could match him for wit,quick thinking and scheming and that was Blair.They had first met in kindergarten and along with Nate and a pretty blonde called Serena they were a tight knit team fiercely loyal and apparently invincible until the day Serena left the Upper East Side and it all began to unravel.Serena was gone no one knew or where willing to say why Chuck knew why but kept that piece of information safe ready to use to his own advantage, Blair he knew was stunned and hurt, Serena ,like Harold Blair’s father had abandoned her without a backward glance but she picked herself up and put up a steely facade as queen of Constance.  
Only Chuck knew how deeply hurt she was over Serenas disappearing from her life with no further communication he could see it in his face when she thought no one was watching and he hated Serena for her selfish actions and the ultimate betrayal of her best friend. Chuck’s unequivocal loyalty to Nate meant that Blair would never hear the truth from him but for some reason every time he thought of his friends selfish actions his blood began to boil.he wished Nate would do the right thing and confess all to his trusting girlfriend but deep down Chuck knew Nate was too weak.and there was another question Chuck pondered why was someone like Blair still with someone like Nate and why did that bother him?  
Bass! Chuck was jolted out of his musings and turned to face the one person who dared address him in such a demanding manner  
Waldorf he drawled slowly looking her up and down stopping his gaze at Blair’s red angry face,her whole body heaving with rage  
Did you see the Gossip Girl blast Blair hissed in a low tone waving her phone in his face and getting so close he could see her darkened hazel eyes and flushed cheeks he was transfixed by her red rosey lips moving as she was obviously talking but all he could hear was kiss me now...  
Hey! Bass! Wake up! She snapped her fingers in his face narrowly missing his nose Focus!  
Serena is back in Manhattan and I want to know what went down and why is she back so we need a plan how about it Bass ready for a scheme?  
Chuck quickly recovered and allowed himself to look intently at the brunette staring up at him as he realised he already had a scheme of his own in mind....I want you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Gossip Girl fic and I knew it had to be about Chuck and Blair!


End file.
